


无法仰望的星空

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺五月天台约会短篇感谢祭对话产生的想法
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 3





	无法仰望的星空

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第二篇

“喜欢吗，纺？”  
“我第一次在天台吃荞麦面。”小鸟游纺用惯常的温柔语调回答。  
纺端着蘸汁，拿着筷子的右手顿在胸前，筷子夹着的荞麦面已经在蘸汁中浸泡了许久。面对八乙女乐直率的期待目光，小鸟游纺实在无法顺口说出“喜欢”这种违心的回答，但说“不喜欢”倒也不至于。此刻的状况无法用“喜欢”与否来评判，如果说有什么词能形容她此时的心情，那应该是“困惑”。  
“为什么会想起在这里吃荞麦面呢？”纺问道。  
“啊，上次见到和泉兄，他说：‘一边仰望星空一边吃荞麦面怎么样？’我觉得这是个好主意。”  
“啊哈哈，原来是三月先生提议的。”  
“他肯定是开玩笑的。”纺暗想，“然而，乐当真了呀。有点可怜呢。”  
“这里环境很好，要说又能进餐又能仰望星空的地方，我第一个想到的就是这里。”乐有些得意地说着。  
“我也很喜欢这里的环境。”  
“你喜欢，那太好了！”  
“啊哈哈……”纺拿着筷子的右手仍然僵在胸前。  
这个天台确实环境优雅，灯光经过精心的布置，既不会抢夺星空的闪耀，又能够衬出眼前人面庞的线条。今晚气候宜人，凉风吹拂，彩灯随风微微晃动，如烛光一般勾勒出摇曳的光影，而对面男子的眼神也如同银河的微波，闪烁着流淌的柔情。本来，这应该是再好不过的约会场景。  
是荞麦面的问题吗？应该不是。虽然说不上是荞麦面党，但也并不讨厌。自从纺开始与乐交往，不知吃了多少荞麦面，她全部都开心地享用了。这次的荞麦面依然美味，而且是非常适合夏天吃的冷荞麦。可是，吃了几口，便感到扫兴，心头的违和感久久盘踞，让她再也没有享用的欲望。  
“纺，怎么？不好吃吗？”  
“不是的，这次的荞麦面也很美味。”  
“看你不怎么吃，是没有食欲吗？”  
“可能是最近太忙了吧。”  
“纺。”八乙女乐放下筷子，郑重地看着她深爱的女人，“有什么事吗？如果有烦恼务必跟我说。”  
“没有，只是太忙了。”  
“别瞒着我。我可是你的男朋友啊。是在害怕我们的关系曝光吗？”  
“以前倒是有过这种顾虑。但是现在已经不那么害怕了。”  
“那是你父亲……”  
“跟爸爸没关系。”  
“idolish7出了什么问题吗？”  
“没有，最近大家都很努力。”  
“那是天或龙说了什么吗？”  
“不是的。”  
“那是身体不舒服吗？”  
“我身体很好啊。”  
“到底是怎么了？”  
“一如既往地追根究底呢。”纺不禁失笑，乐那压迫性的连珠炮她根本无力招架。  
“心里有事，又不告诉我。这让我很懊恼啊。”风停了，空气似乎有些凝固，乐的眼睛里闪过一丝落寞的神情，“我是你的依靠。我知道我不可能让你每时每刻都感到快乐，毕竟出于各种无奈的原因，很多时候我无法在你身边。”  
乐伸出双手，覆在纺的手上。纺才意识到自己仍然左手端着蘸汁，右手夹着一直没有送入嘴的面条。乐的手炽热而有力，纺放下碗筷，将自己的手交与他，感受着那个男人掌心的温度。  
“我知道我们不会一帆风顺，与我交往，你承受了很多压力。可是……”乐紧紧握住那双娇小的手，仿佛在保护什么一旦放开便会消失的东西。“可是，当我在你身边的时候，我希望每一秒都能给你幸福。”  
纺看着乐的双眼，感觉就要融化在乐散发的热度中。每当她对这段关系感到不安时，都是乐太阳一般的光和热，驱散了她的全部阴霾。  
“乐先生，就算你不在我身边，只要想到你和我一样在憧憬我们的未来，我便会感到幸福。”纺的声音像水一样，流淌进了八乙女乐的心。  
“现在，我很幸福。”纺将脸贴在乐的手上，缓缓摩挲着。  
夜风骤起，彩灯碰撞发出银铃一般的声音。乐站起身，护在纺身边，顺势将外套披在纺的肩头。纺抬起头，看着眼前的男人，在星空的衬托下，他如同天国的使者。  
纺一把抱住乐高大的身躯，这坚实的身体让纺感到了实实在在的、可触及的幸福。在这一刻，她原谅了这个男人的笨拙。  
“纺，现在可以说了吗？你在烦恼什么？”乐柔声耳语。  
“我在烦恼……”在乐的肩头上，是夏日美丽的星空，纺微微蹭着乐银色的发丝，叹了口气，“这么难得的约会，你却把它搞砸了。”  
“什么？为啥啊？”乐猛然跳起，慌忙握住纺的双肩，紧盯纺的眼睛寻找答案。  
“这表情有点可怕呀。”纺暗想。然而，这个可怕的表情只让她想笑。  
“什么男人会相信‘一边仰望星空一边吃荞麦面’是个好主意呀！”纺撅起嘴。  
“欸，你不是说喜欢吗？”  
“只是喜欢这里的环境啦。明明挑了个这么好的地方，为什么偏偏要吃荞麦面呀！”  
“荞麦面有什么不好吗？”  
“吃荞麦面的时候根本没办法仰望星空啊，仰望星空的时候，也根本没办法吃面。既然如此，为什么要把这两件事放在一起做啊。”  
“……”  
“真是的，越想越不爽。下次想仰望星空，能不能挑个能抬头吃的东西？”  
“我……我知道了。”

乐开车送纺回家。纺下车后，乐突然想起了什么。  
“对了，纺，下次，我们还在那里约会吧。下次我会安排好的，不会犯同样的错误了。”  
“哦，想好要吃什么了吗？”纺笑道。  
“下次我们在那里一边看日出一边吃荞麦面怎么样？那里能看到很漂亮的地平线，而且看日出不用抬头，很合适吧。”  
“晚安，乐先生。”纺收起笑容，“今晚我要静一静。”


End file.
